Rebel Heart
by Milady Luxanna
Summary: How far would you go to find out the truth about your past? Milady is getting ready to face the League to uncover secrets long forgotten. First occ fiction. CaitlynxOc / VixOc ((Originally named Heart Like Mine))
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Okay so after this roleplay on Tumblr I decided it would be cool to explore my oc character a little further. This will hopefully be a small story... So... Hope you guys like it! I dedicate this one to my friend AgentAAA (Summoner Shale) for being an awesome Garen and my roleplay buddy/fanfic critic.

On a side note, the name of the fanfic is a reference to my favorite song.

* * *

I've always been a curious girl ever since I remember. One of my favorite things, other than read books, was to sneak into the old attic of the house and look for "treasures". Old pictures, old letters… even old objects; every finding was a mystery to me. I remember spending hours contemplating my findings and imagine their stories; to me everything had one. Even an old porcelain cat. Of course, mother would get mad at me every time she would find me in the attic and I would end up grounded. It's not like she was afraid of me breaking something; was more like there was something there that I wasn't supposed to find. And that only served to fuel my searches.

Needless to say that I end up finding something there that started to make me question my mother's actions. A letter, dated from 18 years ago, was crumbled in a corner, behind a big stack of books. I found it when I was about 10 and I must say that at the time, I didn't realize the true meaning of the words. Yet, I was smart enough to realize something was off.

Mother made us move to the Institute of War when I was 14. She became a high summoner there and wanted me to follow her footsteps. When we were sorting our stuff up to the upcoming move out, she noticed the letter was nowhere to be found. After freaking out for hours, she calmed down and rushed me to leave, the letter carefully hidden between my old books.

Months later, mother became distant. I used to see her every day for the meals where she would ask about my training; I would respond always the same thing and she would just listen and say "I'm glad". Then she started to slowly miss the meals, making all sort of excuses. Even when I tried to reach her about my training, she would be unavailable. Always.

On my 18th birthday, I finally became a full summoner. There was a small graduation-like ceremony at the Great Hall and most of the champions and high summoners were present. When they called my name, I proudly stand up and walked to join the new summoners at the front. But all the joy that I was feeling slowly turned into nothingness when I realized mother was not there. And to make things worse, everyone was talking about it in the after party.

That's when I had enough.

I ran into my room and grabbed the letter. Unlike years ago, just one quick read and everything was clear to me.

_Versara,_

_As you know, Catherin passed away yesterday during our mission in Piltover. I suspect someone poisoned her but I have no proof. The Sheriff came by this morning and everyone pretty much lied; they told him she was already extremely ill so was all natural cause. The high summoners are covering the entire thing as well, I have no idea why. I'm planning on leaving the institute tomorrow but before I do I want you to promise me something: please take care of Catherin's baby. Raise her as your own and make sure to train her to be a summoner. I'm sure that's what she would want for her little girl._

_Just remember, don't tell anyone about this letter, not even about the girl. I'll drop her at your house tomorrow. _

_Misha _


	2. Thorns

That night, I finally confronted mother with that letter. Mother… That word sounds so unfamiliar now when I refer to Versara. She seemed surprised and somewhat hurt when I showed her the piece of paper and demanded answers, but managed to keep that straight face that would haunt me as a child.

- So I guess there's no more how to deny it. – she started, sitting down on her old chair and crossing her legs out of habit.

- So it seems. – I crossed my arms above my chest and made eye contact with her. – The letter pretty much says it all but I demand details.

Versara chuckled slightly at my words.

- Details are such nuisances… Dangerous nuisances I must say. That's what cost your mother her own life so you should be smarter and avoid that path.

- I don't need your advises anymore so save it for someone who actually may care. – I saw her glare but chose to ignore it and proceed. – I demand to know the reason why my mother was killed. I demand to know who she was. I demand to know why the Institute covered the entire thing. I demand-

- You demand nothing! – Versara yelled, startling me. She got up of her old chairarm and grabbed a cigarette from the coffee table. I could tell she was nervous, she would never smoke otherwise. – You are bringing things up that have been sealed and forgotten years ago. I order you to just forget everything and move on. I'm not joking Milady, for your own good, forget everything.

- I can't and I won't! It is my birth mother we are talking about here. I have the right to know who she was and why was she killed. And Versara, nothing you may tell me will make me change my mind.

- Is that so? Very well. – She sat back on her armchair, the cigarette trapped in between her fingers. – I advise to you look for a place to stay then. I want you out of my dorm this instant. And don't bother to go and ask for your own dorm because you'll get none. – She smiled for a moment. - The council will know, Milady. You better watch your back from now on.

- Is that a threat?

- No. Just a friendly advice. Now, get out.

Thirty minutes later, all my belongings were packed in boxes outside Versara's dorm. I was leaning against the wall, patiently waiting for my friend Shale. He is a fellow summoner and pretty much my only friend inside the institute; I was the one who actually made him join the ranks and take this seriously. And I couldn't be more happy and proud to see him improve day by day.

After what seemed like an eternity of looks and whispers, I finally saw Shale. I sighed in relief as he came closer and started to grab some of the boxes from the floor. He gave me a short nod and grabbed the rest of boxes and we started to make our way to the library.

- Hey Mil, sorry I took so long. I was in a match when I got your message. – Shale started. – I must say I was surprised. I never thought Versara would kick you out; I mean… she pretty much raised you. And it's only natural if you want to know some things about your birth mother.

- It's no biggie Shale. And well, I was half expecting her to do something like this. She is a high summoner now so she gives the Institute more priority than anything else in her life. Not to mention all this would mess with affairs long "sealed and forgotten" like she said. – I sighed. – I'm just really glad Nasus agreed to let me use that back room in the Library until I find a place.

- Yeah that was really nice of him. But hey, like I told you before, you can stay in my dorm. I won't mind sleeping in the couch.

- Uh uh. Bet Vi wouldn't find that funny tho.

- Tru- I mean! What?! – Shale blushed madly. – I have no idea what you're talking about Mil.

I chuckled in amusement. Shale could always manage to keep a straight face after being caught in one of my jokes; although his red-as-a-tomato face would give his thoughts away.

- Oh come on, you know you don't need to pretend anymore. I know the two of you have been… - I snickered. – Close.

- Keep it down, will you?! We are just friends. – He looked away.

- _Close _friends. – I corrected.

- I hate you Mil.

The rest of the way was made pretty much in silence. At least for my part. Shale seemed busy whispering small curses directed at me while denying his relationship with Vi. Let's just say that Vi isn't that quiet when I summon her… So my fellow summoner friend could deny as much as he wanted; I knew all the details. Unfortunately.

Nasus greeted us when we finally arrived to the library. I couldn't really thank him enough for lending me that small room so I offered to do some work for him in my free time to pay my debt. Shale and I dropped my stuff in the back room and he even helped me putting everything in place. Or at least part of it.

- I'm sorry I can't help you more than this. – He said. – I have a match in 10 minutes.

- It's alright Shale. Thank you for everything.

- Well, you know you can count on me Mil. Just let me know if there's something you need.

I nodded and smiled at him as he turned to leave. However he stopped and turned to face me once again.

- I almost forgot… - He reached out to his pocket and pulled a small paper. – This is for you. It's from Caitlyn.

- The Sherriff of Piltover?

- Yes. She made me wait after the match, apparently Vi told her everything and…

- She's just probably telling me to back off. She and Versara are good friends.

- You would be surprised Mil… Give it a read. I'll see you later.

I extended my hand and took the note from Shale. He smiled and waved goodbye, leaving me alone with Caitlyn's note to read.


	3. Illusions

Okay here's a new chapter. Sorry if there's some mistakes here and there but I can't help it... Writing at 4 am is hardcore. Anyways, If I do find anything that needs to be corrected later I will. Enjoy!

* * *

After taking a seat, I carefully opened the note. The calligraphy seemed a little rushed; she probably wrote it after the match, since Shale said she made him wait. Taking a deep breath, my eyes finally fell on the words:

_"Dear Milady,_

_I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier about this matter but just now I found out who you really are. Vi told me what happened and she also told me about the letter. Don't get mad at her; I'm glad she did. My father was in charge of your mother's murder and I have all his records in my possession but… unfortunately that one in particular is gone. I want to help you find the truth Mil, I really do. Count on me._

_Caitlyn"_

I swear I had to read the note three times and then pinch me to be sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. Caitlyn herself had written me a note, offering her help, completely going against Versara. I never thought she would take my side on anything. Sure me and Caitlyn talked before and I summoned her multiple occasions but still she was Versara's champion. Or at least that's how I used to see her. Now after reading this note, I wasn't so sure of that anymore.

After fusing around with paper and ink, I finally made up a reply for her. I thought would only be fair if I did; after all she wanted to help. Not to mention I also wanted to prove myself she was actually telling the truth and not just pretending to be my friend, only to stab me on the back later. Was really silly of myself to think such thing of Caitlyn but as I said before, her being close to Versara… made me unsure.

I gave the letter one last read.

_"Caitlyn,_

_Your letter was a surprise. I wasn't expecting you from all people to offer your help in such matter. I feel flattered. I gladly accept your help but I want you to be one hundred percent sure that's really want you want to do. Going deep on this subject may be dangerous; we all know what happens when you go against the Institute and their dirty secrets. This is my own quest and I don't want to cause issues to anyone. _

_With this note, I send you a copy of the letter Vi told you about. _

_Milady"_

Folding both papers carefully, I opened the door of the small room and peeked at the Library. The room was pretty much dark besides the small candle Nasus somewhat managed to always keep burning in his table. I didn't realize how late it was till my eyes fell upon the heavy clock: 10:30 pm. I wasn't hungry nor anything; just somewhat mentally exhausted. And as much I would like to just sink into my bed and get my deserved rest, I still had to go out and find someone that could pass my note to Caitlyn. This couldn't wait.

Somehow and as they could read my thoughts, Vi appeared at the door along with Shale. They both exhibit some stupid-yet-happy grins on their faces as only two lovebirds could manage… made me want to kick a puppy and call it a night on the note. But for the sake of my quest… I had to endure this.

- Oh hey Mil, glad you're still awake. I brought you some tea from the cafeteria, thought you would enjoy it. – Shale said, extending a very tempting looking cup full of warm tea.

- We also came here to check on ya, pumpkin here was afraid you would be moping in a corner. Or climbing the walls after reading cupcake's note. – Vi chuckled while I took a mental note on the word "pumpkin" and how to use it later to pick on Shale.

- Please don't call me that in front of her… - Shale groaned, looking at my calm yet amused expression. It's like he guessed I will in fact using that against him later. Oh the odds.

- But you know you're my pumpkin Shalley~ - She literally gave him a small and playfully punch in the arm that almost knocked him down. At this point, I was chuckling while literally laughing hard inside. Oh Shale… you are so doomed.

- Anyways… - he sighed, handing me the tea. – I'm glad to see you're okay. I was afraid the note would upset you somehow.

- No, not at all. And I was actually going out to find you or Vi. – I extended my free hand with the papers neatly folded to them. – I wrote her a reply.

- Oh ya did? May I ask what your decision is? – Vi took the note from my hand. Before I could ask anything, she proceeded. – No worries, cupcake told me about the letter she wrote to you so I know what's going on.

- I see. – I looked down at my tea for a second before replying. – I accept her help but I can't help it but feel concerned about Caitlyn's position here in the Institute. Versara may see all this as a threat to her power and may react badly.

- I understand your concerns Mil, but cupcake is a grown woman. She analyzes everything first before making a decision so I'm pretty sure she knows what this may bring on her. Yet she wants to help you.

- But why? Why would she even bother? I mean, alright she's a sheriff and she wants the Institute to come clean and all… But why help me from all the people? Not to mention she and Versara are close friends.

- Listen, not everything is what it seems. Cupcake and old hag ain't that close; their relationship is just strictly professional. They talk a lot about matches and well, that's it. If old hag told ya otherwise, she lied. And seriously Mil, cupcake cares about ya. You should have a little more faith on her, you know? – Vi smiled, passing the note to Shale. – But I'm glad you said yes. She'll be happy.

- Well I trust you on that. Thank you for everything Vi, Shale. – I smiled back at them. – And thank you for the tea, I appreciate it.

- You're very welcome. Well, we should be going. There's an important match early in the morning that we really can't miss. New summoners against High summoners… will be a massacre I swear… - Shale sighed.

- Don't forget I'm on your team pumpkin! I'll punch them old hags to the retirement homes where they belong! – Vi exclaimed excited while punching the air. – OH! That reminds me… Mil, you're my summoner for tomorrow!

If I was drinking my tea I would had spilled it out.

- Wait, what?! Since when?!

- Well since I picked ya!

- Why would you pick me from all the persons Vi?! And why am I just being informed now? You should have told me that like hours ago!

- Eh… - she scratched her head. – I kinda forgot to tell ya… BUT at least I just did. And ya know when I have to jungle I feel safer when you're my summoner.

- Bull…

- Okay fine, Shale is summoning Garen. And you're the only one I can talk to during the matches about my pumpkin~

_-Note to self: tomorrow you're so screwed Milady.-_

- Yeeeeah whatever Vi. I'll see you two in the morning then.

- Awesome! – She clapped her big metal things all happy like a 5 years old. – G'night Mil!

- Good night Mil, and I apologize about her… she gets way too carried away sometimes. – Shale said, embarrassed.

- I know she does. It's actually entertaining sometimes. – I chuckled while thinking about the word "pumpkin". – Goodnight guys.

Once I was alone again, I turned and walked back into my small room. Placing the tea on the desk, I revolved two boxes till I found some t-shirt and shorts I could sleep on. I admit, that small talk with Vi made me realize sometimes things aren't quite what they seem and that the so-called friendship between Versara and Cait was just an illusion. I felt relief in that moment; maybe Versara won't do anything after all…

I hastily changed my clothes and slipped into the bed with the tea. Tomorrow's a new day. A better one.


	4. Blooming

Here's chapter 4! The story is flowing easily in my mind now so I'll keep writing till I get tired of it I guess. I'm starting chapter 5 already, may post it later of I manage to finish. Apologies for any mistake ~ Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning I woke up being shaken by someone. I groaned, I complained, I cursed under my breath… Let's just say I am really not a morning person and of course being awake so early only made my mood drop below zero. As a final attempt, I slapped whoever-was-this-person's hands away from me and pulled the covers up covering my head, following that by a muffled _"go away"_.

- I will feel extremely sorry for your partner when you do get one Mil. – The person giggled. – You're such a pain in the mornings.

I recognized the voice and the giggles. It was Lux.

- What do you want so early Luuux… I want to sleep. – I groaned, finally opening my eyes and peeking under the covers at the light mage. She was in her full battle attire.

- Well, I wish I could let you sleep but you do have a match in like… Half an hour. Unless you forgot…?

- Oh damn, the match! – I got out of bed like a rocket, looking for clothes, my summoner attire, my brush... A quick glance at the mirror revealed I really needed the brush. No wonder Lux was laughing so hard at me. – I can't possibly get there in time, I haven't ate since… Yesterday's lunch I believe. The cafeteria is probably packed by now, would take ages for me to grab a bite.

- Lucky for you, I always think ahead. – She pointed at my desk. – I brought you a croissant, some orange juice and an apple. Just please hurry up and get ready, I'll wait outside.

- Thank you Lux, you're a life saver. – I smiled at her. – But… how did you know I was assigned to this match?

- Oh, I am on your team! – She clapped her hands excited, only to frown a second later. – I was going to request you as my summoner for the match but Vi was faster. So I requested Flora.

- Flora is a decent one, I'm sure you'll be fine. May I ask you who's our AD carry and support?

- Hm… Our AD carry is Ashe, she's being summoned by Crystal… And our support is Sona, being summoned by Marc.

- Our Top lane is Shale with your brother and I'm the jungler with Vi… Sounds like a pretty decent team to me.

- That's what I thought! We can win this! – Clapping her hands in excitement, Lux let out a small giggle before heading to the door. – Now hurry up!

I nodded and as soon as she closed the door, I threw my clothes on as fast as I could, taking a little more time attempting to untangle my hair. Once I was happy with the result, I got my summoner attire on, slipping the apple in my pocket for later. Grabbing the croissant and the orange juice, I hastily exited the room and left the library with Lux.

- Oh man, Mil is going to be pissed. I can't believe cupcake didn't tell me! – Vi said, narrowing her eyes at the board where the team's compositions were written there for everyone to see.

- I doubt she will be mad, she will be more like… extremely upset. – Shale corrected, spotting me and Lux approaching them from their right.

- That's what I said pumpkin~! Mad and upset are the same thing after all.

Shale just shrugged and waved in my direction. When we reached them, I could tell there was something the matter. Vi was looking at me slightly upset and Shale was being too awfully quiet for a pre-match talk. Lux seemed to notice it too; she tilted her head in confusion at them, only to have Vi sighing and pointing at the board. My gaze finally caught sign of the issue and I wish there was a hole nearby I could jump in and hide until the end of time.

_New Summoners Vs High Summoners friendly match – Team Compositions_

**_New Summoners – Blue team_**

_- Garen, The Might of Demacia __**Position: **__Top Lane __**Summoner: **__Shale of Ionia_

_- Vi, The Piltover Enforcer __**Position: **__Jungler __**Summoner: **__Milady of Piltover_

_- Lux, The Lady of Luminosity __**Position: **__Mid Lane __**Summoner: **__Flora of Demacia_

_- Ashe, The Frost Archer __**Position: **__Bot Lane, AD Carry __**Summoner: **__Crystal of Freljord_

_- Sona, Maven of the Strings __**Position: **__Bot Lane, Support __**Summoner: **__Marc of Ionia_

**_High Summoners – Purple team_**

_- Riven, The Exile __**Position: **__Top Lane __**Summoner: **__Daniel of Noxus_

_- Shyvana, The Half Dragon __**Position: **__Jungler __**Summoner: **__Matthew of Demacia_

_- Katarina, The Sinister Blade __**Position: **__Mid Lane __**Summoner: **__Matilda of Noxus_

_- Caitlyn, The Sheriff Of Piltover __**Position: **__Bot Lane, AD Carry __**Summoner: **__Versara of Piltover_

_- Janna, The Storm's Fury __**Position: **__Bot Lane, Support __**Summoner: **__Maryanne of Ionia_

- Oh no! Caitlyn is on the match! And her summoner…! – Lux looked at me in panic.- I thought Caitlyn wanted to help you, why did she allowed this to happen?!

- I didn't have much of a choice there.

Everyone froze in place. Vi looked over her shoulder and let out a "Tsk", crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. Shale remained silent as the rest, but his gaze was on me, studying my reactions. I exhaled a breath I was somewhat holding and finally turned around, facing no one else but the Sheriff of Piltover herself.

- I had the feeling that would happen, but I was hoping Versara would play another position. Or another champion.

- I was hoping for that too Mil, but she got me against the wall on this one. – Caitlyn sighed, glaring next at Vi. – No Vi, I won't punch her in the face to make her change her mind.

- You're no fun cupcake.

- Yeah, yeah I know I'm not. – The Sheriff waved her hand dismissing Vi, who only replied with another _"tsk" _and a long line of curses under her breath. – Anyways Mil, I think you deserve a fully explanation on this so if you have a minute… I would like to talk to you in private.

- Sounds fair enough. – I turned my attention to Shale and the rest. – I'll see you guys in the match. And no worries Vi, I won't be late. I promise.

- You better not or I'll punch you to the proving grounds! – She grinned, punching the air as usual.

_Oh god. Scary part is… She's totally serious._

I waved goodbye at the gang and followed Caitlyn to one of the meeting rooms in the hall. There, I sat on the table while the sheriff leaned against the wall, folding her arms above her chest. We stayed in silence for a little while until she finally spoke.

- I'll be honest with you Milady… Versara told me if I refused to be summoned by her for this match she would get me suspended for an entire week. – She sighed, visibly upset. – I didn't had much of a choice there.

- She can't do that! In what would she base that suspension on? Refusing the cooperate cause she's a bitc-

- Hey, okay no need to go that way Mil; I'm upset too as you can see. But look… - She took a few steps and sat next to me. – I'll rather not buy a war with Versara, at least for now. The only reason I still stand her lately is because of you. She was a good woman until she got her position as a high summoner; after that she started to act like the world was in her hands.

- Why didn't you just cut the cord with her then?

- Well for one, because of her position here in the Institute. And two, she threated to make you pay in case I did it.

- And? I wouldn't care Cait, at least now you would be away from her.

- Listen Mil… - she took one of my hands and squeezed it between hers. – I wouldn't forgive myself if I let anything happen to you. From all the summoners of the institute you're the only one who actually cares to ask how I feel during the matches; not to mention you're one of the few I can call a friend here. So as long as I can keep you save by playing along with Versara, I will endure it.

- Cait, I… I don't know what to say… I wasn't expecting you to care so much about me.

- We all care about you silly. – She smiled. – Me, Vi, Lux, Ashe… pretty much every champion you summon doesn't leave the summoning chamber without bragging how nice and kind you were to them. Even when your team loses you manage to be polite. That isn't something most summoners can brag about really.

- Thank you, I appreciate your kind words. And I'm still sorry you have to go through all this for me… Wish there was a way to make things better. – I said honestly.

- Just promise me you won't do anything reckless before talking to me first. And promise me… - She squeezed my hand a little tight. – Whatever happens in the match you won't be upset with me.

- I promise.

- Good! It's settled then. – She smiled and got up, letting my hand go. – Let's go, our match will start in 5 minutes.

- You can go ahead; I'll stay just a bit more. Need to think about some good strategies without having Vi constantly interrupting my thoughts.

- Oh, how I understand you on that… -She chuckled before turning on her heel. – Good luck Milady.

- Good luck Cait.

And with that she was gone. I laid down on the table and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, processing everything that was said. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was and how high the champions think of me. But that wasn't all. Deep inside my head, something clicked when Caitlyn was holding my hand. I couldn't really tell what was it… but once she let it go, my first impulse was to reach and grab her hand again. And now that she walked away only seconds ago, I already miss her.

_You're silly Milady, so silly. Just forget it and get to your match. This means nothing._

Jumping off the table, I hastily made my way to the summoning chamber where my team was already in their positions and ready to start. As soon as my hands touched the summoning orb, Vi's thoughts invaded my head.

- _Glad you made it in time Mil. Everything went okay with cupcake?_

- Yeah you can say that… - I smiled. – You're ready to kick some butts?

_- Ohohoh someone is happy ~ I want details! _

- Not now Viiii… - I whined while the rest of my fellow summoners stared, especially Shale. He looked somewhat amused.

_- Fine, fine… I'll just ask cupcake in the end of the match. Bet it was all sweet and cute and-_

**Welcome to Summoner's Rift!**

- Okay Vi let's do this!

_Saved by the announcer. Thank god._


	5. Surprises

Annnnnnd another chapter! This story is actually flowing pretty well so far, which I'm really proud of. I'm still a bit unsure about this chapter in particular... I didn't wanted to get too detailed on the match but at the same time I guess I made it a bit too short... Just hope I haven't mess this one too bad. Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes.

* * *

Five minutes in game, I was already dodging Shyvana's attempts of taking my jungle farm. Their team was pretty aggressive; everyone seemed to have issues holding their lanes, making my job as a jungler harder than ever.

- Mil hold my lane for a sec, I have to recall. Riven is being such a pain… - Shale said, sighing.

- Yeah no problem. I got your back.

_- Miiiil this game is sucking so much and we just started… Let me punch something other than stupid jungle monsters!_

- Vi you have to be patient… We are not playing against summoners on the same level as us you know?

_- Yeah yeah, whatever…_

While Vi as busy cleaning the minions in the lane, I finally hit level 6. Riven was busy farming as well, dodging my pokes with ease… But she was half health. I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste so when I noticed Garen was coming up the lane, I signed Shale I was going to gank.

- Vi, you ready? We are going for the kill.

_- 'bout time! _

Once Garen reached us, I pretended I was going down the river; but instead I turned on baron, passed behind their red buff and waited on the bush near their tower. Giving Shale the okay, he made Garen attack Riven fiercely. As soon as she started to retreat, I activated Vi's ultimate on her.

_-_ _Get dunked!_

**First blood!**

- Nice job guys! - Crystal cheered, along with Marc and Flora.

- Shale, let's give the tower a little push before Shyvana comes.

- Sounds good to me.

30 minutes later, we already had their top and mid towers down. Garen and Lux were now roaming around, occasionally surprising Katarina and Riven in lane, denying them any farm. Shyvana was now stacking armor so I decided it would be better to just stay in my jungle and farm.

- Hey Mil… We need help here. – Crystal spoke quietly. – Caitlyn is being way more aggressive all the sudden, I think Versara is mad.

- I'll gank if you want me to. – Shale spoke, eyeing me carefully.

Everyone got silent for a moment, all eyes on me. As much as I didn't want to go down there and hurt Caitlyn, I had to be professional and help my team. Ashe and Sona were exhausted under our tower, fighting with all they had to keep Caitlyn and Janna from taking it down. Me? I was being selfish, avoiding that lane as much as I could. Taking a deep breath, I finally made up my mind.

- Thank you Shale, but I'll handle this. Let's go Vi.

_- Now that's the Mil I know!_

- Crystal, target Janna first, she's low. Caitlyn is recalling at the moment so once she's gone, feel free to fire Ashe's ulti.

- Got it.

Soon enough, Caitlyn was off the lane. As Janna made her way to the second bush near their tower and started to recall, Ashe started to make her approach, firing her ulti like I told Crystal to do. Their support never saw it coming but somehow manage to hide under their tower, half health, after successfully flash away from Ashe. I made Vi move towards their jungle and she got my idea: I was going to perform a tower dive on Janna. Would be a risky move but I had to give it a shot.

As I used Vi's ulti, my entire team eyes were suddenly on us. Janna was caught by surprise but she fight back with all she got: Vi was knocked away and slowed as Janna healed and shielded herself. Lucky for us, she ran out of mana and we manage to get the kill; Vi was dangerously low but thankfully I managed to flash her to safety at the right moment.

- Phew! Now that was close. – I sighed in relief, giggling at Vi who was currently bragging to Garen how lucky she was. But just when I thought things were fine… Caitlyn teleported to the lane and caught me off guard, her riffle dangerously pointed at Vi.

_- This is it, we have no escape. Ashe and Sona are in base; Garen and Lux are too far away to block her ulti or even gank her… We got caught Mil._

- Yeah. We're done Vi. I'm sorry, I should have been more careful.

_- Not your fault at all. This was bound to happen after all. But hey, no worries. This ain't the first time cupcake shoots me down in here. 60 seconds and I'll be up and running again!_

- I know that. But this time it's different… Versara is controlling her.

Vi nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow. Unable to even look at my orb, I turned my face away and closed my eyes… But the bullet never came.

- There's something wrong with Caitlyn! – Flora spoke. – She's shaking!

- Shaking?! How?!

I glanced over my summoning orb, focusing the image on Caitlyn, as everyone else did. She was indeed shaking… like she was struggling with something. Her finger would be near the trigger and slip away from it a second later; not to mention she would point the gun at Vi and move the aim to the wall and then back at Vi.

_-_ _She's fighting against Versara's control… She doesn't want to harm us Mil. Poor cupcake…_

- She can't do that! She'll end up hurting herself!

_- She won't be able to fight much longer Mil. Brace yourself, the bullet is coming._

Soon enough, Caitlyn let out a yelp and fired her riffle. But the bullet never hit Vi; instead it lodged itself in our bot tower. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes: the Sheriff of Piltover had just missed her ulti for the first time in the Institute's history.

* * *

The match was called off after the incident. Vi was completely furious after we were told Caitlyn was called to the council for explanations; it took 3 champions and Shale to hold her down before she could go rampage mode through the institute. Lux was currently chatting with Ashe and Janna about the event while I was passing around without knowing what to do. Caitlyn was probably being punished and it was my entire fault; and seeing Vi so out of control made me feel even worse.

Sona approached me carefully, taking me by the hand away from the commotion and back into the summoning chamber. She motioned me to sit down; she did the same. After a few moments of silence, the maven slowly started to play a calm melody that filled the room. Unable to react, I closed my eyes and let my mind become clean of any worry, at least during the five minutes she was playing. Once the final note was given, I opened my eyes only to find Sona smiling warmly at me.

- Thank you Sona, that was kind of you. I was about to lose my mind in there…

_- I sensed that summoner. I'm glad you feel better now._

- I do. I'm just… still unsure on what to do next. – I confessed. – I feel like it was all my fault. How am I supposed to face Caitlyn now? She must hate me.

_- You're being silly now Milady. Remember what Caitlyn told you early? It goes both ways. You forgive her and she forgives you. Not to mention what happened was her own will; she choose not to hurt Vi. Just go and talk to her._

- I don't even know where she's at right now… Or if she even wants to see me…

_- She just left the council's room. She's actually on her way here looking for you. Go outside and wait a bit._

- How do you know all that?

Sona just let out a silent giggle and pointed to the door. I hesitated for a second before finally get up and exiting the room.


	6. Reactions

I'm trying to slow build this story because I don't want this to look too rushed. I'll promise decent developments on the next chapter! Also AgentAAA, I wrote you an extra scene in the end of this chapter like I promise. Hope I nailed it!

* * *

As soon as I stepped outside the room, Lux literally jumped on me giving me the tightest hug possible for no apparent reason.

- Miiiil! – She whined. – I was wondering where you were at! You disappeared on us!

- I was with Sona in the summoning chamber, she wanted to speak with me… - I struggled to get free but it was no use. – Lux you can let go of me now, I can't breathe!

- Oh I'm sorry!

She finally released her grip on me and I took deep breaths, trying to compose myself, while she kept murmuring a million apologizes. All the sudden, Vi got up and looked expectantly at the hall that lead to the Council's room. Immediately all the conversations died and everyone went quiet, focusing their attention at whatever Vi was looking at. Without even looking, I knew exactly who was coming towards us; I decided to just lead against the wall and wait patiently for the person to reach us.

- Cupcake! – Vi started. – Tell me what happened there! Did they hurt ya? I'ma whoop their asses if they did!

- There's no need for violence Vi… I got enough trouble already to last for a lifetime… - Caitlyn sighed, visibly upset and worn off. – They scolded me for what happened when I first came in and that was supposed to be it. But Versara walked in and made a scene about how mentally "hurt" and "upset" she was about my behavior… She pretty much added more wood to the fire… and I end up being suspended from my Champion functions for a week.

- What?! That's bull! That old hag, I'ma go there and freaking break her in two! – Vi yelled and raged again, ending up being held off by Shale, Garen and Riven once more.

- But that's not everything… - She added, turning to face me. – You were accused of being an accomplice on this by Versara. The Council decided to extend my punish to you as well… That meaning you're also suspended from your Summoner functions for a week.

Everyone present in the hall gasped at Caitlyn's words. Lux was fiddling with her fingers, probably searching for something nice to say to change the mood, Vi was even more pissed, Janna and Ashe were at the loss of words; not to mention the summoners present, who were visibly shocked at how things escalated this fast.

- Well, too bad I don't give a square damn about it. – I finally spoke. – But I'm sorry about your case Caitlyn, I know there's a lot of summoners who won't be happy to know what happened. This is all my fault. – I groaned and punched the nearest wall in frustration. But before I could repeat the action, Caitlyn grabbed my wrist.

- That's enough of you Mil. No need to keep feeling guilty about this entire situation. It's all said and done, nothing we can do may change it. I'll rather resign to my punishment instead of going around and make a mess, like "pinky" right there would do. – She chuckled slightly, her gaze focused on Vi now, who was arching her eyebrow in confusion. – I'm pretty much done with this situation and since I'm suspended for a week, mind as well just enjoy it.

- Enjoy it? How can you even think about it? – I asked, completely confused by her change of attitude all the sudden.

- Look Mil, I'm not going to just curl in a corner and mop for the next few days. And you shouldn't as well. – She smiled, letting go of my wrist. – We can always take this time out to look for more clues about your mother.

- Really? – I looked at Caitlyn expectantly; maybe this punishment wasn't going to be that bad after all. – But… I wouldn't even know where to start… I only have that letter…

- Actually… I may be able to help you there. – Lux said, approaching us. – Remember when you told me your mother used to be a summoner and died in Piltover? – I nodded and she continued. – Well yesterday I spent the day looking at some old records on summoners that were in the Institute 18 years ago and… I may have found your mother's record.

- Wait… you're telling me you actually sneaked into the restrict files area of the institute… Without being noticed… And found the record…

- Exactly! – she giggled. – But anyways, I took a few notes and all I need now is to see if the data I acquired matches with the file in Demacia. If it does, and I'm pretty positive about that I may add, I believe I'll have all the information for you.

- This is still not making any sense to me. First of all, if you did sneaked into the restricted area… Damn you're good. And second, why Demacia from all the places?

- Becaaaaause your mother was possibly from Demacia! – Lux clapped her hands, clearly amused. – If that's the case, well, you're part demacian, which is so awesome! We have something in common!

I groaned, clearly failing to understand why Lux was so excited about this. Caitlyn was quiet, eyeing me now and then, while the others were clearly confused.

- Lux I'll rather have you confirming the information first. I mean, there may be a chance you got the wrong file. And I'm saying that not because I don't have faith on your "sneaky spy" skills… It's because Catherine is a very common name.

- I guess you're right… - She frowned, only to light up a second later. – You know what? You and Caitlyn should come with me to Demacia for the weekend! I mean, you're both free so… - Lux giggled. – That way you can both wait for the confirmation and enjoy yourselves since the festival starts tonight!

- I'm not sure about that… - Caitlyn started. – I agreed to help Mil on her search but I'm sure she will want to be alone once you disclose what you found. Not to mention I'm not used to big parties like the Demacia festival…

- Ohhhh come on cupcake! – Vi finally spoke, a vicious grin spreading across her lips – I bet Mil would enjoy your company… _A lot_.

_Damn you Vi. Damn you a lot._

- I must say I agree with Vi there. – Shale chuckled, looking at Vi visibly amused.

_I'll kill you in your sleep Shale. Just wait for it._

- Oh totally! You must come with us Caitlyn! Mil with be soooo happy! – Lux decided to join them, giggling.

- Can you all stop talking about me like I'm not even here?! – I finally exploded, my cheeks burning from all the smartass comments made so far.

- I'll only go if Milady asks me to. – Caitlyn muffled a chuckle, trying to keep a straight face.

- Wait wait wait! Are you trying to make me ask you out or something…? Because Lux invited us both; so technically I don't need to give you permission nor ask you to go with us. – I cocked an eyebrow at Cait, my face serious than ever.

And that was the moment where everyone around me started to laugh like there was no tomorrow, since apparently my "clueless persona" was extremely amusing. After five minutes of trying to figure out what kind of inside joke was going around them, I gave up and started to walk away towards the library. Only Caitlyn seemed to notice as I took my leave; she trailed close to me while I walked down the halls but didn't say a word. Finally when I was about to enter the library she rushed in my direction and grabbed my arm, pulling me gently towards her direction.

- I'm really sorry if I made you upset back there… I was just playing along with Vi for once. – She said, her voice just above a whisper.

- It's not that funny when I don't understand the joke… - I pouted, looking at the ground. – You guys were making fun of me for no reason.

- Oh come on Mil, you should have seen your face. You were blushing.

- I was not blushing!

- Uh uh, sure you weren't… - She crossed her arms above her chest and chuckled.

- Did you come after me to apologize or to keep mocking me? – I groaned, looking at her in the eye. – Because if you keep that up you mind as well just go to Demacia alone.

- Oh so you want me to go with you after all. – Caitlyn gave me one of her most sincere smiles. – I'm glad you want me to be a part of this Mil, that means a lot to me.

- You told me you wanted to help so I guess it's only fair if you come with me. – I blushed slightly. – Plus it will be nice to have someone to keep me company, apart from Lux.

- Sounds perfect. We should go ahead and pack our bags, Lux said we are leaving tonight. She managed to get us some transportation for Demacia.

- Transportation? Like… summoning transportation? Isn't that only for emergency uses?

- Yes it is but she said something about a summoner who owe her a favor… I didn't press the subject further.

- Yeah… There's some things that should remain unknown… - I made the worst disgusting face ever; Caitlyn just chuckled.

- Well guess I'll see you later Cait.

- Mmhmm, later Milady.

She smiled and started to make her way down the hall, giving the summoners a small wave as they noticed her presence. Only when her silhouette disappeared around the corner I noticed I have been standing at the library door, looking like a love struck moron. Blushing madly, I rushed inside and just when I was about to enter my room, Nasus let out a small chuckle that made me turn to face him.

- Someone is in love.

- Pardon? – I cocked an eyebrow at the curator and he simply shrugged.

- Milady, do you realize the library has glass doors right? Everyone that is in here at the moment saw that little… moment you shared with the sheriff outside.

I froze in place, my eyes slowly scanning the room. Every summoner present, Zilean, Teemo and Rumble were looking at me over (in some cases under) their books or magazines, obviously interested on what was going on. I hide my face with my palms and turned around literally fleeing to my room, but not before yelling:

- She's just helping me with something! Quit thinking stuff!

* * *

**Extra scene (For AgentAAA AKA Shale)**

After kissing Vi goodbye, Shale turned to leave the summoning hall to get a deserved rest. But before he could take another step, the champion Cho'gath blocked his path, looking quite… upset.

- SUMMONER SHALE, CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MATCH.

- Uh, we didn't really won that one actually… - Shale said, looking confused at the monster.

- BUT YOU DIDN'T LOSE EITHER.

- True I guess. Do you want something else? I was on my way to my dorm.

- I AM ACTUALLY UPSET YOU DIDN'T PICK ME FOR THE MATCH. I'M BETTER THAN THAT HUMAN.

- Excuse me?! – Garen said, twitching slightly. – How are you better than me you vile scum?!

- I EAT PEOPLE. ALL YOU DO IS SPIN AND POKE WITH A SHARP STICK. HOW IS THAT EVEN FIGHTING?

- Fellas, let's not fight please… There's no need. – Shale sighed, slightly pushing Garen away from Cho'gath. – Cho, I'm sorry. I just thought Garen would be safer due to the importance of the match.

- Ah! See? He picked me because the match was important and he wanted to have more chances to win! That just proves how better than you I am!

- I didn't say that… - Shale groaned.

- WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU SPIN TOP BRAINLESS HUMAN?

- Oh now you done it! For Demacia!

Garen grabbed his sword while Cho'gath got into a fighting stance. Everyone present in the hall immediately panicked less Shale. That wasn't really the first time something like that had occurred.

- And this is what I get for having this two as a main…


	7. Feelings

Okay so this one took me a little more to write in because I thought it would be better to slow build this. I may or may not redo some parts lately... We'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

_"You can be yourself  
You don't have to hide from me, I won't tell  
I know everyone you've ever trusted has let you down  
And you don't want to come out  
And show me, show me_

_A few pictures from your past_  
_And those walls you painted black_  
_And the secrets that you keep under your bed_  
_All you have to do is let me in your room"_

_Halestorm – In Your Room_

* * *

The night came without I even noticed. Between shoes and clothes threw around the room, I didn't give much of a thought about what had happened in the summoning hall and then at the library. Was it their fault for seeing things or mine for being too oblivious to the signs? I wasn't sure but I did intended to find out during our short stay in Demacia. A short knock at the door made me shake those thoughts away as Nasus announced that Caitlyn was waiting for me outside the Library. Dismissing him with a short "_thank you"_, I grabbed my suitcase and left the room.

The sheriff was distracted when I approached her, looking somehow deep in thought. When she finally noticed my presence, she smiled.

- First time I see you without your summoner attire. You look nice. – She said casually as we walked up the stairs, towards the transportation room.

- Oh, thanks… - I said, blushing slightly. – You look nice as well.

And she did. Her hair was neatly tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a black top with a blue skirt that went just about her knees. She looked so casual that for a moment I forgot she was a champion of the league; and I bet whoever saw us in the halls would think the same. In that moment I started to see my relationship with Caitlyn more like a friend-friend one instead of the usual champion-summoner. And I liked it.

Lux was passing down the hall when we spotted her near the door of the transportation room. Once she saw us coming, she waved happily. After some short talk, we entered the room. To our surprise, Riven was inside, her runeblade pointed at a summoner that looked like he was about to pass out of fear.

- Riven? What are you doing here? – I asked. – And more important, what are you doing to that poor guy?!

- Lux asked me to come here and bring this guy. So I did. – She answered casually while Lux was giggling at the scene.

- Lux… stop laughing. Is this how you plan to get us to Demacia? Getting Riven to scare the living hell of a summoner so he can get us there without anyone knowing?

- Hey now, like I said he owe me a favor. – Lux said. – He saw something he shouldn't; so I had to take measures to avoid him to… spill the beans. If you know what I mean.

- So… what part of that involves Riven? – Caitlyn finally spoke, arching an eyebrow at the scene.

- Let's just said what he saw and should had seen involves both me and Lux… - Riven said, her voice low. I could see a faint red starting to stain her cheeks.

- Oh come on Riv, we are between friends here. They won't tell, I promise. – the light mage said, walking towards Riven and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. I stared for a second before connecting the dots.

- Wait… you and Riven?!

- Yes! We are dating, in secret of course. That summoner just had the infortune of walking on us in the summoning chamber so… But at least he end up being useful after all.

- I told you not to get onto me when we were on that room… - Riven groaned, visibly embarrassed. – All this could have been avoided.

Lux just waved her hand dismissively and pointed towards the transportation spawn. It was similar to the champion spawn in the Summoner's rift map, just smaller. By the looks of it, only two people at the time could go through.

- Okay Mil and Cait, you go first. The transportation is set to leave you two near my house somewhat. When you get there, just wait me and Riv and I'll lead you guys.

- She's coming too? Isn't it… risky? – I asked, visibly concerned. The bad blood between Demacia and Noxus was more than evident; bringing a noxian into their festival would surely cause issues.

- Mil, you worry too much. I'll give her a makeover once we get there and I'm pretty positive no one will recognize her. Have a little faith on me!

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the spawn, Caitlyn following me close. We got in position while Riven made the summoner press a few buttons. Lux looked amused while she eyed us for no apparently reason but I had a feeling I would find out soon enough. And I couldn't have been more right. Just when a light was starting to come down on us, the light mage giggled.

- You two will have to share a room!

- Wait what-

But before I could get an answer, my vision went white.

* * *

Caitlyn and I remained in silence once we reached our destination. While I chose to put my suitcase down and sit on a bench, she leaned against the wall of the Crownguard house, gazing the stars, looking somewhat lost in thought. I felt the urge of saying something, anything… But the words never came out. After what seemed like an eternity, Lux and Riven finally appeared in a flash of light and we made our way inside the house.

- My mother isn't usually home during the festival so we pretty much have the house to ourselves. – Lux explained. – The rooms are upstairs and which one has a bathroom. The kitchen is that way… - she pointed to her left. – If you get hungry between meals, just go there and Helga will fix you something. Now if you would follow me upstairs… I'll show you where you're staying.

Nodding in agreement, we followed Lux up the stairs. The walk to our rooms was pretty much made in silence; at least for me and Caitlyn. While she choose to eye the portraits of the old Crownguards that adorned the walls, I was carefully observing Lux and Riven interacting. You could tell there was chemistry between them from miles away; the light mage being so outspoken and the exile being more discrete and quiet only made me realize how they completed themselves, like puzzle pieces.

We came to a stop at the end of the hall, where a huge portrait of the Crownguard family was neatly placed. There was a door at each side of the hall; Lux turned to us and announced we would be staying in the room at the right while her and Riven would stay in the one at the left.

- Just try to get installed; we will meet downstairs in about 30 minutes or so. I thought it would be nice to leave worries behind and take a peek at the festival. – Lux said visible excited.

- Sounds like a plan. Just hope there's a bar somewhere, I could use a strong drink. – Riven shrugged, turning her back on us and entering the room, with Lux giggling and following her close.

I eyed Caitlyn for a moment waiting for a comment or a reaction… but nothing. Sighing, I took a few steps and opened the door to the room; she seemed a little hesitant but soon followed me inside.

The room was simple but yet luxurious. The bed was king size, the wood adorned with a few golden flowers; the clear curtains around it giving it a perfect touch. The closet was imbued in the wall and had enough space for clothes, shoes and even the bags we carried. There was also a small white couch big enough for two persons and a wooden coffee table. Placing my suitcase down, I walked a few steps and opened the door that leaded to the bathroom, only to be amazed by how majestic yet still simple it looked: the white and clear blue tide contrasting with the golden bathtub in perfect harmony. But what amazed me the most was the balcony. The view was just amazing and there was even a small white bench to allow us to sit outside.

Caitlyn had placed her suitcase open in the coffee table and was in the process of putting her clothes in the closet when I finished inspecting the room. She was still awfully silent and for a moment I thought this trip was probably a mistake; the urge to just grab my bag and leave was slowly eating me. But I couldn't. So I took a deep breath and sat down in the bed, eyeing the sheriff.

- Is there something the matter? You're awfully quiet. – It came out way more formal and harsh than I expected, but I had to ask.

- What you mean? – She asked. – I'm just getting installed like Lux said.

- No, you've been quiet since we arrived. Is there something bothering you?

- I… - she stopped what she was doing for a moment, before continuing again. – It's nothing, don't worry about it.

- No… If it's making you act like that, I'm sure it's something I should worry about. – I got up and walked towards her, my hand reaching for her wrist to alt her actions. - You know you can trust me right?

She seemed surprised when I reached for her wrist but said nothing. After a few moments of silence, she nodded; taking it as a sign that she was ready to talk, I pulled her gently towards the couch, sitting next to her.

- Remember when I was away from the League during a month about 2 years ago? – I slowly nodded and she continued. – I took the month off because I was in need of some rest. Between being summoned and my work as a sheriff I had barely time for myself. I heard there was a festival in Demacia so I decided it would be the perfect occasion. I stayed at an inn that had a bar… so once I was installed, I went down there for a drink. – She paused, her voice gently cracking. – That was where I met him.

**_- 2 years ago, Demacian Inn –_**

_- Can I have a margarita please?_

_- If you want a decent drink, I would recommend a golden standard. One of the best Demacia drinks._

_- Excuse me?_

_- Oh I apologize. Where are my manners? My name is Peter. I was just suggesting you one of ours refined drinks since you seemed not to know your way around here._

_- Well, I appreciate your suggestion sir but I'll stay with the margarita for now._

_- So formal… Are you an officer or something?_

_- You can say that. _

_- Oh oh, my bad then miss officer! I won't bother you again but… you have to tell me at least your name._

_- Caitlyn. My name is Caitlyn._

- We end up talking about drinks and even our lives. It was nice to have someone with the same common interests and visions as me so I guess you can say we became friends after that day. During the first weeks, he would pick me up every day first thing in the morning; we would have breakfast and spend the day together, enjoying what Demacia had to offer. In one of those walks, he took me by the waterfall just outside the city and… we end up kissing. It was all so weird but so nice at the same time Mil… I know it sounds too rushed but… I guess I felt in love with that man, even without knowing much about him. And then…

Caitlyn's eyes started to water as she paused again. From the looks of it, that man broke her heart. I was trying my best to understand the extend of it as I've never seen Cait shed a tear before; and I couldn't tell why but my heart was starting to ache at the sign of it. My hands moved from my lap to hold hers, trying to be as comforting as possible; she was opening her heart to me after all and I didn't knew what else to do. The contact seemed to help her calm down a bit as she squeezed my hands slightly before continuing.

- A few days after that he disappeared. I would wait for him every morning but… nothing. I looked in every place we used to go together and not even a clue. Days went by like years to me during that time… So near the end of the month I packed my stuff and decided it would be better to just forget everything and go back to the institute. But… when I was leaving the inn there was an explosion in the bank nearby. I immediately thought it was a robbery so I dropped my luggage and grabbed my rifle, heading to the scene. The vanguard had the building surrounded; I was told there were hostages inside and whoever the burglar was, he was threatening to kill them one by one till his wishes were satisfied. Immediately I offered my services and they gladly accepted. The plan was simple: I would sneak inside by the backdoor and somewhat disarm the robber, so the vanguard could arrest him and rescue the hostages.

She sighed, her grip on my hands getting unbearable tight. Deep in my heart I knew were this was going, but I choose to remain silent and let her proceed.

- I managed to sneak inside without a problem and I first hide behind one of the counters, so I could listen to whatever was going on; not to mention I needed to see if the hostages were okay… There was a girl, she was probably about 6… she looked terrified… and the robber had his gun pointed at her head… He was just about to shoot when out of impulse I got up and shoot first... the bullet got him straight in the heart and he felt limp right into that girl's feet. I remember everyone was screaming but once I identified myself, there was nothing but relieve and gratitude. The vanguard quickly came inside to clean the scene and to assist the wounded… when I walked with their chief towards the robber and they… turned him…. It was…

She started to sob inconsolably and I realized my assumptions were right. The robber was nothing more than the man who had charmed her before the incident and in the end she had to shoot him to protect innocents. My admiration for the woman right next to me also started to rise; just to think how much people she had to kill with her bare hands to protect others… not to mention everyone would come first in her priorities; she would be always last.

That was the moment when I realized she needed someone to look for her while she was busy looking out for everyone else.

My arms awkwardly reached around her waist as I pulled towards me, in a comforting embrace. She seemed surprised by the contact but accepted it anyways, her face buried in my neck. We stayed like this for a few moments until I was sure she had calm down a bit; then I finally decided to speak.

- You're not alone anymore Caitlyn. You have me.

- What-

- I know I can't shoot a gun like you can and I know I'm not even half as strong as you are but… You can count on me for everything. All your life you've been caring about everyone else's happiness, leaving your own aside. Then when you met Peter, you thought you had your chance right there but… you were wrong. It broke your heart and it made you act cold towards the ones that care about you. Don't deny it, I saw it, everyone did.

**_- 2 years ago, Institute of War –_**

_- Oh hey Caitlyn is back! How was your vacation?_

_- Fine._

_- Uh… just fine? Something happened?_

_- Lux please leave me alone._

* * *

_- Caitlyn, I'm so glad I finally found you. I need to talk to someone…_

_- Not now Ashe…_

_- But-_

_- I said no._

* * *

_- Caitlyn, I'll need you for my next match._

_- Versara, I'm sorry but I can't assist you today. _

_- What? Why would you even say something like that? _

_- Like I said before, I can't assist you. Please pick another champion._

* * *

- You may not remember but I was there. I was with Lux when she approached you, I was in the cafeteria behind Ashe when she tried to talk to you… and I was standing next to Versara when she tried to request you. Not to mention when we finally got introduced you were as cold as stone… I remember summoning you and thinking to myself "If I mess up she will shoot me". – I paused, chuckling at the memory. – But after a few matches you finally started to show your true personality and I was always happy that I could summoning you.

- I… I had no idea… - Caitlyn backed away slowly from the embrace, eyeing me carefully. – I didn't realize how cold I was to everyone. I was just so… hurt that I completely shut down to the world. But… now that you mentioned that… you were always there even when Versara and the other summoners decided to not summoning me. You kept requesting me even knowing I was rude. I never really understood why but… It felt good having someone that could… rely on, sorta.

- Yeah… I remember Versara complaining about you a lot during that period. But I was valuing your good side, the one she kept bragging and bragging about when I started to summoning. She kept saying "You should summon Caitlyn. She's a pleasant person to be around; not to mention her skills are pretty decent." I'm not going to lie, first time we talked outside a match I was shaking. – I chuckled at the memory. – You had this… superior attitude and aura, it was kinda scary. But after a while you proved me wrong and I was glad we became friends.

- I'm glad we became friends as well. But I do have something to confess… - She bit her lip. – I was a bit jealous when you and Lux started to go out and you were summoning her all the time.

- Wait, what? – I looked at her, completely astonished.

- I have no idea what crossed my mind… It was just… you used to summoning me a lot and we would talk for hours after the matches and… suddenly you slowly started hanging out with Lux all the time. I remember thinking you two were… together at some point.

- Me and Lux?! Just nooo. We are only good friends, nothing more; not to mention she's my main. Most of our conversations were about new builds and strategies. – I giggled slightly. – Not to mention she's not my type at all.

- I feel silly now… I'm sorry.

- Don't be, it's alright. Versara asked me the same once actually now that I think about it. So it wasn't only you. But hey, this conversation was about you, not me. So look… - I took her hands on mine. – I really have to thank you for all you've done for me so far, specially coming all the way to Demacia when it brings you such painful memories. Not to mention what happened in the institute with Versara… You're way stronger than I would ever be Cait, and I admire you for that and much more. Just… you can rely on me more. We're friends after all right?

- Friends… of course. Thank you Milady, you're too kind. – She half smiled, looking somewhat… disappointed.

After that, her gaze instantly felt to the ground and I couldn't help but think what did I said wrong. I tried to gently squeeze her hands to get her attention back, but without any success; not mention when I noticed a lonely tear running down her cheek my heart just instantly broke.

The tough sheriff of Piltover was only a few inches away from me, completely vulnerable and in pain. And I couldn't do anything to help. My words weren't reaching her anymore it seemed and I was feeling more frustrated than ever. When she started to sob again, I was ready to run out the door and call Lux and Riven, thinking maybe they could help… But deep inside I knew it would only make things worse.

My rational side soon shut down and let my heart take over, at least for once. My left hand reached for her cheek, gently whipping her tears away. She was surprised by the contact and turned her face to meet me in the eye; my hand never leaving her face. After what seemed like an eternity, she leaned in, even so slowly, closing her eyes. That was the moment when I finally realized what was going on: why was she jealous about me and Lux, why was she protecting me from Versara, why was she helping me in my quest like it was her own…. And more important, why did she felt like she could share something so personal with me.

All those questions got an answer in just that little gesture of hers. And she made it like I could chose to either reciprocate or just back away. _"Always thinking about everyone else first" _crossed my mind that moment. And just when she was about to open her eyes, all my hesitation was gone as I leaned in, our lips meeting in a gentle kiss.


End file.
